No Tea in the World can mend my Fractured Wings
by CastielsDemon
Summary: Castiel finds himself in the Torchwood Hub, found by Ianto. As Ianto begins to listen to Castiel's story, something inside him craves for the lonely angel....something lustful... Made for a friend. : Rated M for sex scene


**No Tea in the world can mend my Fractured Wings**

**Written for a very special friend – you know who you are ******

**Rated M for sex scene and swearwords.**

**Pairing: Iantiel (Castiel/Ianto)**

Ianto Jones…

A fine spectre of a man, with his neat brown hair, and his auburn eyes that held so much wisdom…so many memories… as his tidy black suit outlined his muscles tightly, showing his abs underneath and that navy blue and pink tie that hung loosely around his neck like a free-floating feather. He stood in the Hub with a monotone look in his eyes as his hands busily made another hot, rich black coffee for his former boss…friend…and now lover – Jack Harkness.

As he placed a metal spoon into the cup, stirring it around in a robotic clockwise direction, a sudden bitter cold draft wisped around Ianto's head, automatically dying down into a sickly silence. Ianto, placing the spoon back on the table, took no notice to the wind, blaming it subconsciously on the Hub's open door, as he picked up the cup ready to take to Jack. As he began to walk up the strong steel stairs – the coffee's harsh aroma invading his nostrils – a pale tall figure corrupted the corner of Ianto's eye – a block beige colour seeping through with a slow approach.

'What th…' Ianto turned his head in a flash to face the unknown figure – a male wearing a creamy white trenchcoat, complete with a black suit and dirty blue tie. His face held a dozen scars and wounds, some still fresh and bloody from a previous battle. Ianto noticed that the male had been crying – evidential from the salty wet tear tracks that ran down his injured face.

'I don't want to hurt you…' The unknown figure spoke softly, a slight whimper escaping his lips. '…please?'

Ianto's face became a harsh mixture of defence and confusion as he ordered in reply: 'Tell me who you are!' As he said this, he slowly placed the cup of coffee on the steps, his right hand now poised over his gun snugly situated in its holder fastened on his belt.

'I….I am Castiel…'

Ianto sighed. 'Nice fancy name…now stop bullshitting around. Who do you work for?'

'Work for?' The male figure cocked his head in a confused tilt, his bright blue eyes gazing towards Ianto, almost seeming to bore into his soul.

'Yes…Red Army…C.O.R.P.S…A member of the other Torchwood? Oh, or did you just wander in here?'

'I do not work for anyone…well not anymore.'

Ianto raised his eyebrows…a sure indication for Castiel to explain further.

'I am an Angel of the Lord…well I used to be. Now I am just an angel…cut off from heaven…'

Ianto scoffed, laughing sarcastically, as he placed his hand firmly on the gun, ready for action: 'Enough of the crap I said! Now tell me who you are! And please don't tell me you are an angel…the devil…or the bloody Tooth Fairy! Who are you?'

Castiel proceeded to step forward, but as his eyes rested on Ianto's gun, he stopped instantly.

'I am exactly what I have told you.'

As if on cue, a light flickered in the Hub, creating distorted angelic shadows in the form of wings, onto the wall behind Castiel. Ianto, in his utter disbelief staggered backwards, kicking over the coffee cup – its black liquid splashing like acid over the metal stairs.

'Jesus fucking Christ…'

Castiel groaned deeply, almost about to state about not using the Lord's name in vain, but in all honesty, he just couldn't be bothered anymore.

'I don't know how I got here…' The angel gazed around at his surroundings, the hi-tech equipment causing havoc on his brain. 'Where am I?'

Ianto, still in shock began to walk forward, his hands now far away from his weapon; instead, they were rubbing together in nervousness.

'Errm…it's the Hub…it's a place where we do our work. Should I…erm…clean you up?'

Castiel turned his head towards Ianto, his eyes bloodshot red: 'No…I'll heal in time…'

'Castiel…that's your name yeah? I'm Ianto…' Ianto nodded towards the angel, who returned the gesture straight away. 'Are you okay?'

'As I said I will heal…'

'No…' Ianto placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. 'Are you really okay?'

Castiel sighed, his head now hanging down in a defeated manner: 'I don't know...'

'IANTO! Where's my coffee?' Jack called from one of the room upstairs, his voice echoing with a tone of dominance….something that would never change.

'Erm…'Ianto coughed, before removing his hand swiftly from Castiel's shoulder, wiping it nervously on his coal black trousers. '…I'm coming Jack!'

Ianto smiled weakly before walking up the steel steps for a second time.

'I need to go back to Jack…I'm sorry I can't help…'

He raised a hand towards the Hub's open door: 'That's the way out…'

The angel held a solemn gaze towards Ianto, the eye contact seeming to become tense and stressed as Ianto then turned away, an uncomfortable atmosphere hanging over his shoulders.

'I'm sorry…' Ianto then repeated in a whisper, trudging up the steps, ever so eager to leave more about this 'Castiel', but as always, following his lover's order's first. He couldn't, and wouldn't be able to tell Jack – he would just throw Castiel into one of the cells, branding him as an unknown life form, destined for months to be the subject of painful and harsh tests.

As Ianto reached the top, his hand gripped tightly to the guard rail, his head turning back slowly towards the bottom. As if the angel was stuck in some kind of trance, Castiel still maintained his posture – with his head down, arms flattened by his side, and that trenchcoat, that beautiful beige trenchcoat, hanging as still as time from his chiselled body. Ianto stared at Castiel, feelings of sympathy and comfort invading his brain.

'Ianto!?' Jack began to call again, but Ianto didn't take any notice, as he continued to gaze that the angelic vessel in front of him.

'Screw it…' Ianto whispered, placing the coffee cup back onto the floor, waking back down the steps, edging his way towards the HUB door. 'You coming?'

He regarded at Castiel, who merely looked at him in confusion.

'Where?' Castiel asked bemused as he took a step forwards towards Ianto.

'Come on…I'll take you to the pub or something, you look like you need a good, stiff drink…'

As Castiel came up alongside Ianto, Ianto placed a hand around the angel's shoulder, leading him out into the open air that was beautiful Cardiff City.

**XxX**

Unbeknownst to Ianto, who sit there opposite Castiel, both of them sipping at a pint of lager in a darkened bar, Jack had fallen back into a deepened slumber, impatient of waiting for that coffee any longer.

'So…you are an angel huh? That's awesome…' Ianto said, looking towards Castiel with a fixated interest, placing the half empty beer glass back on to the table.

'No…not really…' Castiel sighed, playing with a crumpled napkin. 'It has its consequences…'

'Like?'

Castiel sighed as he looked towards Ianto: 'We are forbidden to feel…despite myself feeling all the time…'

'What…' Ianto looked at him quizzically. 'Like forbidden to feel pain or…?

'No…just to _feel…'_

'Like feelings in general?' Castiel nodded. 'Holy shit, that's terrible…'

'It's the way God intended it to be for us…it was his decision' Castiel still maintained that sombre expression that he held when Ianto first laid eyes on him. It hurt Ianto, despite not knowing this man…no…this angel for more than a hour.

'So…what happens then…if he finds out that you have felt something?'

Castiel didn't expect to want to reveal everything about his life…but something inside him wanted to…as if it was a major release for him. So he continued to answer the questions that Ianto wanted answered…ever so doting on Castiel's every word.

'If he finds out…then we get punished. We are taken up by the archangels, and we are punished in the worst means possible. Then, it is their decision on whether we continue to serve God, or fall…'

'Fall…?' Ianto's hand was wrapped around his beer glass, but no thought in his mind wanted to take a drink, as he was engaged in what Castiel was saying, every last word of it.

'Falling means you get the wings ripped from your back, your grace stolen from your vessel, and you turn human…'

Castiel surprised himself, as revealing this information to a human came so easily to him.

'So…' Ianto continued to question. '…how come you are not a human now then? Has God…or the archangels not caught you?'

'Yes they have….' Castiel started to think back to the events of Zachariah and Raphael…and the fatal information that God might just be gone forever. '…it's extremely complicated…'

Ianto smiled towards the angel, a smile that strangely caused Castiel to have a feeling in his chest…his heart...beating just a bit faster, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, not at all.

'Dean….' Castiel then muttered, looking towards the glass in front of him.

'Dean? A friend of yours?'

'No, I protect him…' Castiel regarded Ianto with solemn eyes. 'It's just we had this bond, and well…I don't know how to feel about Dean…he is my friend, maybe more, and I know I can confide in him. I just don't know if…'

'…if he can be what you want him to be?' Ianto looked at Castiel strongly; his hand now interlocking with Castiel's that was resting on the table.

Castiel sighed deeply: 'No…I just don't think I can be what he wants me to be…someone who would do anything, everything…'

'You know…' Ianto brought one of the angel's hands to his cheek, holding it there for a while, allowing Castiel to feel the warmth that radiated like sunshine…like love. '…there is always somebody that could never mind who you were…and never want you to change…'

Castiel turned his head into a confused innocent tilt; his eyes filling up with tears that he never knew could exist from his angelic entity: '…you?'

Ianto didn't even respond. Instead, he leaned over slowly, allowing his lips to brush Castiel's, thousands of tiny sensations radiating throughout both their lips and their bodies. As the sensation of electricity was flowing between them, Ianto brought a hand to Castiel's face, stroking the stubble that resided there, before allowing his lips to fully crash into the angel's…the moist, hot saliva coursing throughout their mouths. As Ianto then broke away…Castiel's face holding an expression of absolute shock, as Ianto began to speak.

'Come and tell me about your situation with the angels, I have time' Ianto stated strongly, his smile still etched on his wondrous face. 'Come on…let's go back to mine, get some coffee…'

'Yours? Where's that?'

'I'll lead you' Ianto smiled. 'Don't worry!'

'Okay' Castiel said in confirmation, downing the last of his lager. As he placed the glass back on the table, Ianto began to giggle as he looked towards the dumbstruck angel.

'What is so funny?' Castiel stated, confused.

Ianto then walked up towards Castiel, his finger raised to the angel's mouth, wiping the top lip in a smooth motion. He showed the finger towards Castiel, still giggling: 'You had a frothy lip…from the beer! Haha you looked….no you are adorable…'

'Adorable?'

Ianto then coughed, remembering back to his lover, Jack: 'Come on, lets go. The air in here is making my eyes itch…'

**xXx**

Castiel noticed that Ianto's house was quite small – definitely not reflecting the salary he was being paid by working for Jack (I guess his wages came in a more sexual way), as he glanced around taking in all the new textures and fittings. As his hand ran over the kitchen counter, its slate black marble running cold sensations through his fingers, Ianto placed a hand on the small of his back.

'I have something to show you' Ianto whispered delicately in the angel's ear, hooking one of his fingers into the lining of Castiel's trousers, tugging slightly towards the direction of the bedroom.

'Wha…'

Suddenly Castiel was thrown into the bedroom, his vision a blur of cobalt blue from the wallpaper, as he was thrust onto the bed by strong hands. Without even a chance to prop himself back up, Ianto straddled him hard – his thighs clenching around Castiel's body, his hands working furiously at the belt as he ripped it off in a swift movement.

'Ianto?'

'Hush!' Ianto said softly, placing a finger on Castiel's lips, summering him into a lustful silence. He grinned widely as he proceeded to edge the angel's trousers down his toned muscular thighs, staring at the saintly organ in front of him: 'Angel's don't wear any pants it seems…' Ianto began to laugh, as he ripped off the trousers, and removed Castiel's shoes, throwing them onto the floor in a frenzy.

Before Castiel could even mutter a dislike, Ianto took the organ full in his mouth, its long, thick shaft filling Ianto's throat, almost making him gag. It didn't stop him however, as his tongue proceeded to lick the shaft, the head being covered in Ianto's saliva – its warm liquid causing Castiel's hips to tremble. Ianto then released the cock from his mouth, taking it in his hand, rubbing it up and down as he moved himself towards Castiel's face. As he hovered himself, his lips so close to touching Castiel's, the breath between them was sensually heated, making Castiel cry inside for Ianto to kiss him.

He got his wish…

Ianto crashed into Castiel's lips, his tongue flicking the roof of the angel's mouth, as the ticklish sensations created an even warmer glow to his groin. Ianto didn't seem to care that Castiel still retained the trenchcoat and underlying clothing, whilst the lower half of his body was completely naked. Castiel, who was previously hesitant, now returned the gesture, as his tongue began to enter Ianto's mouth, the harsh sensations making Castiel quiver in an orgasmic pleasure. Castiel's veins began to invade with an overwhelming sexual desire as he flipped Ianto over, his strong angelic body now towering over the tea boy. Without any hesitation, Castiel ripped off Ianto's clothing as well as his own coat, his powers making it no effort whatsoever, as his hands ran over the torso that lay in front of him. With both entities now naked, Castiel let out a low growl as he began to take one of Ianto's nipples in his mouth, causing one of Ianto's hands to reach out and grab onto the angel's short brown fibres on his head. The more powerful figure flicked his tongue over the nipple, causing it to pulsate in a blood-filled craving, as his cock touched Ianto's opening slightly - the tight opening that Castiel's shaft smoothly glided into like a feather. Ianto gasped, his face contorted into a lustful expression, as Castiel began to move in and out, his already wet cock providing the perfect lubrication. As his hands clasped onto Ianto's hips his fingernails digging deep into the fragile flesh, small droplets of blood emerging like a sexual fluid, Ianto proceeded to bit his own lip, the small warnings of an orgasm sweeping throughout his veins. Castiel never let up, as he continue to thrust into Ianto's tight opening, each thrust prodding the teas boy's prostate, causing Ianto to cry out.

'Don't…stop….' Ianto stated, writhing under the angel. 'Cas…ahhh!'

Ianto knew he was about to come, as Castiel continue to pump his cock into him – his strong, thick cock that felt more like a jackhammer, as the angel continued to move. Castiel grunted, as he himself felt the approach of an orgasm coming on, a feeling that he had only felt once with a certain Winchester back in America. As Castiel held both hands over Ianto's torso, his hands pressing down softly with each thrust, making Ianto's heart skip a beat as he crashed back down onto Ianto's lips.

This sudden burst of salvia made Ianto come strongly, the come staining the pure skin on his stomach, and also on the bed sheets. Castiel looked towards the fluid on front of him, moving his head down, as he proceeded to lick it up in one smooth motion, his tongue – hot and moist, making the remnants of Ianto's orgasm even stronger. As Ianto, tired and filled up, looked towards the angel, he pushed Castiel off of him, making him lie down on the bed. His face, again, held over the angel's, before his tongue licked Castiel's lips lightly, the sensations making Castiel's cock filled more and more with blood, almost wanting to explode. As Ianto saw the wanted expression on Castiel's face, he let his tongue enter Castiel's mouth, as one of his hands took the angel's cock, rubbing up and down the shaft, trying to beat out the fluid that held so tightly there. Castiel didn't utter a word; instead crying out sharply, as he came all over Ianto's previously cleaned stomach, which made the tea boy giggle slightly. Without any complaints, Ianto took the cock in his mouth, his tongue licking over the weeping head, as he licked up the silky white fluid, then taking Castiel's fluid that held on his stomach, on his fingers, sucking it up hungrily.

As Ianto then rested his body onto the angel, his head lying softly onto Castiel's torso, then both began to fall asleep, something that Castiel had never done before.

And when they would wake…they would look at each other eagerly, and do this all again…and again…and again…because something inside them knew that this was the right thing to do…

The lustful teaboy and the lonely angel….


End file.
